Fatal Steps For Friendship
by SouRpLuMMeRS
Summary: Imagine yourself married with your bestfriend. Living in the same house, without exalt or sexual intercourse, but that doesnt matter. To Harry , of course. But it does, when you start falling in love with that person.
1. Just A Few Words

A/N: Ahem, my newest story, hope you enjoy it but I don't think I'll be updating anytime sooner because I have school starting and you all know what that means, homework and more of it. {} denotes Harry's thoughts. () Hermione's thoughts.

**Summary : Ever had someone you cared about but as a friend? or not? When were you torn between love and friendship? As Harry and Hermione join in holy matrimony just to avoid other relationships, they find themselves in  one**.  

**Disclaimer : ****This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. ******

**Key Words : Sins , horror, forest , mansion. **

**Rating : Pg-13**

**Spoilers : Harry Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets , Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone, Harry Potter and The Prisoner Of Azkaban , Harry Potter and the Goblet Of Fire.**

**Pairings : Harry / Hermione , Ron / OC , Ginny/ Draco, Harry/ Estella and Hermione/ Christian.**

**Prologue ******

*******

            Harry walked inside his two room apartment, scanning the living room for Hermione , he peeked in both his room and Hermione's but she wasn't there. Suddenly, out of no where, Hermione walked out tear strickened, with a box of Kleenex in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. Harry immediately took her in his embrace and led her towards the couch. –

"What happened?"

"He (sob) …. wants me to stop…."

"Stop what?"

"from seeing you"

"What?" while scrunching his brow. 

"He said that there was more between us , something more , it's like we're in love or something" sobbing hysterically.

"Ridiculous" 

"I know, but I couldn't live my life without you, you're my best friend, god , how could he even think that?'

"I don't know"

She once again , pulled Harry into a hug, he rocked her back and forth , rubbing her back rigidly while his thumb wiped away Hermione'e tears. 

"I dumped him"

Harry pulled back.

"Pardon"

"I left him"

"Why?"

"Harry, if he cant accept that you're my best friend and I love you , I cant accept him"

"But Hermione ……. his perfect for you"

"But I care for you more"

            A heart felt smile came along his perfect shaped lips, he found himself in another nestle with Hermione , with her head on his chest and his hand caressing her curls. He pulled her closer to him, wanting to feel more of her warmth, " I love you" he whispered, but heavy breathing from her deep slumber indicated that she didn't even hear a word he said. So, they fell asleep in each other's sweet embrace, enjoying just being there for each other. 

***

            He felt like the devil wanted to stick a pitch fork inside his brain, a psychopath sticking forks on his head or it could just  Hedwig trying to wake him up. The throbbing stopped, Harry's eyes shot open and he felt something bump on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Hedwig on the floor with a letter attached to his leg, Harry laughed –

"You ok there buddy?"

Hedwig hooted petered.

"Let's see what you got there" while opening a dark red envelope. Suddenly ,  it screamed :-

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT? I WAS WORRIED SICK! HONESTLY, HARRY POTTER, IF I DIDN'T KNOW BETTER I'D THINK YOU WERE WITH THAT SLUT, HER……." he closed the letter, not wanting to hear more.

 "Harry" Hermione breathed, he looked at her and silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head off , I'll tell her the truth and everything will be fine"

"I hope, I cant bare for you to lose another lover because of me"

"Those girls were mad , they kept accusing me of loving you"

Hermione smiled. "Those girls were madly sane , Harry. You would come home early just to keep me company and you actually told them!. I understand those girls and I cant help but apologize."

"You don't have to apologize, they're selfish prats" 

She turned away. "I remember that day, you were with her intimately , kissing , touching , both of you practically half naked but when I walked in with a tea red face and sobbing like hell , you actually stopped in front of her to console me. She looked at us with that face, I mean , I still remember those features, completely dismayed , I'm sorry , Harry , I'm sorry for everything"

"Please don't , Hermione , please stop apologizing , what was done has been done . I love you, more than a sister can love a brother , more than a mother could her sons , I love you, you're my everything, they don't understand and remember, I'd rather lose a million girl friends, rather than lose you" while touching her bare arm.

            She couldn't look at him at that moment, knowing that he had suffered so many heart breaks because of her, knowing that she had suffered so many ominous moments because of him , knowing that they love each other more than life itself. He touched her nape, making her squint at his collision , his hands traveled towards the small of her back , she gasped silently, both his hands spread across her waist and pulled Hermione towards himself. Bringing his rosy lips towards her neck, her sensitive area, he kissed it affectionately, Hermione giggled "Harry!". He grinned and began to kiss it even more, small kisses trailing across her bare neck , she let out a high pitched scream. 

            As the jubilant pair enjoyed being with each other, they didn't notice the doorknob turning, a female voice sounded , Hermions and Harry turned to look with his arms still around her. He looked up and immediately let go off Hermione , her features changed drastically , from that broad smile to an apologetic look. She looked at Harry and mouthed "sorry" , while walking to her own room. 

            He watched as she walked away reluctantly, he  turned his gaze towards the perturbed girl standing in front of him. She glared at him which persevered into a tight slap across his face, he looked up at her without even breathing a word.-

"How dare you!"

"There was nothing going on" he said phlegmatically. 

"Don't play games with me, Harry. I know what's going on and if you were to say that we're just friends, I don't love her or she means nothing to me I would understand but you never said anything like that"

"That's just it! She means the world to me, she's my best friend!"

"Harry, I admire your honesty but in the process your hurting a lot of people"

"You all don't understand"

"I do understand , you love her, she means the world to you but I cant help but feel you love her more than me"  
  
  


"That's because I do, god damn it , Callista , I've known her practically all my life and I've only been dating you for 3 months"

At this revolution, tears began to stream from Callista's eyes , she covered her mouth with her bare hand and ran out of the room. Harry groaned and started for her. 

"Callista!" he screamed. With only a few inches in between the two, Harry reached out and grabbed her elbow, pulling her to a halt. Her whole face was red and warm with a nose to match, both of them were breathing heavily . :-

"Callista" he managed to say.

"What?'

"I'm sorry, please don't go"

"What are you sorry for anyway?'

He didn't reply. 

"See, you don't bloody well know what you did wrong. I'll tell you. This was what you did wrong with the other girls, you put her first, before you life, before your lovers. You put her first" 

Again, censorship filled the air.

"Potter, you really are screwed" she walked away. 

He sighed. 

***

            Harry walked back to his apartment, wanting to talk to his best friend but as he arrived , his best friend was leaving. With a black robe , white shirt and khaki pants with her brown curls held up , it was obvious she didn't try hard. 

{not this one too} 

He coughed faintly, trying to get Hermione's attention, she jumped , he smirked . Although his tone was serious and cool but Hermione could detect a cinch of  pain :-

"Where you going?'

"I-I …… needed to go to the library " she stuttered. 

"Oh" he riposte. and walked inside . 

"Mr. Potter, you make life so hard at times" she muttered. 

 She was about to turn on her heel when Harry's head probed out the door. :-

"Dinner at Fidelle's later?"

"I'm not sure, I need to do a lot of research "

He pleaded with her. 

"We'll see" and she walked off . 

***

            She walked with an umbrella leaned against her right shoulder, covering her whole body , she looked at the serene rain drops hitting the cold hard ground. Her gawk moved from the faculty buildings to plants. Suddenly her Sihircakap rang, (a/n : a cell phone  for witches) she looked at the LCD screen and smiled –

"Harry" while answering the phone.

"Hermione"

"Where are you?" he asked

"At College, enjoying the rain"

"How pneumonic" 

Hermione suddenly stepped in a puddle and it splashed across her black robe . 

"AAHHH!!"

"What's wrong?" Harry dropped his quill. 

"My robe's wet!" 

"God, Herm, I thought it was something important"

"My robe is important!" 

"Right….."

"Potter! If you just called me be a prat , I'm hanging up" 

"NO! don't, I wanted to ask you about dinner"

"You don't give up very easily , do you Mr. Potter? 

"Not particularly , Ms. Granger"

"Like I said , I have to do a lot of research"

"Please, Hermi" 

"We'll see"

"HERM!" 

"But I'm too lazy to play Barbie doll today"

"Let's play Kenya then"

Hermione laughed.

"You don't have to dress up, Herm, it's Fidelle's , they've seen you hammered , blown, high and soaked" 

"Don't remind me"

"Please come with me" 

"Oh ,fine. Meet me there at 8 pm sharp" 

Harry smiled. 

***

               Harry studied his watch,  8:21 pm , {where is she} , he shifted in his seat , moved his gaze towards the door. No sign of  Hermione. He looked down and when he looked up, there she was. Sweat filled her temples , mascara running down her eyelids but as he watched her, to know that she was rushing for him, no one could have looked more beautiful. She headed towards Harry , taking a seat opposite him, she noticed Harry's gawk:-

"What?"

"Nothing" he realized what he was doing. 

"It's my make up , isn't it?" while pulling out a pocket mirror.

Harry was about to protest until she shrieked silently .

"Oh, my god! I look horrible. Why didn't you tell me? I'm surprised you didn't run away screaming"

Harry sighed while taking his hands in hers.

"You look gorgeous" 

She suddenly stopped talking and smiled at her best friend but she quickly retorted :-

"Only in your eyes . I'm going to the ladies' room"

{Oh, I do}

He sighed as she walked off. Harry gaped at her outfit, a cream dress with a black scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. 

{And I thought she didn't want to play Barbie}

**

              Hermione had been gone for two minutes and girls had already approached Harry. He smiled charmingly at each one of them , muttering "Hermione, where are you" under his breath. Thumping his feet rigidly against the carpet while trying to avoid flirting with another aficionado of his , he excused himself and headed towards the ladies room. Studying the atmosphere, he quickly waltzed in. He locked the door instantly. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked while looking at his reflection.

"Yeah"

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to come in, the girls kept zooming in on me. It was such an enigma to ever get here"

"What about the little boy's room?"

"What about male fans?"

"Better off"

"Only for you" 

A group of girls started to bang on the door. Harry gulped.

"HERMI!"

"Fine, let's go." while smacking her lips.

            They exited the room together while Harry held Hermione's hand tightly . A female hand started to crawl up his pants and he jumped . Hermione noticed. She looked at the brunette "Sorry, ladies , his mine". she said icily. 

(Aloof. uncaring. ice princess) (A/N: So from Bridget)

**

  The both were seated , enjoying their dinner , laughing , talking , barely touching each other's arms. :-

"I mean seriously, when that girl started to touch me , I wanted to scream"

Hermione threw her head back in laughted while her curly hair fell below her lips, Harry noticed this. 

"You do know how to solve all this" she giggled.

"How?"

"Get married"


	2. For A Dispatch

**A/N : Today's Saturday! I finally get to write.. Life has again been the pits for me, so many obstacles , everything I do is wrong, most of my opinions resembles trash and life has just been faithless. I'm not appreciated , people mock me, and why do I feel that I miss someone I don't even know. And right now, I'm feeling sorry for myself! Just ,review ok?**

**Disclaimer : ****This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. ******

**Summary : Ever had someone you cared about but as a friend? or not? When were you torn between love and friendship? As Harry and Hermione join in holy matrimony just to avoid other relationships, they find themselves inone**.

**Spoilers : Harry Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets , Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone, Harry Potter and The Prisoner Of Azkaban , Harry Potter and the Goblet Of Fire.**

**'****So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face**

**So take a look at me now  
When there's just an empty space  
And you're comin' back to me is against all odds  
And that's what I've got to face' **

**-Against All Odds, Phil Collins**

# Chapter 1 : For A Dispatch

*******

What happened to life as she knew was? Life without turmoil, hostility, and without men. Life.The physical, mental, and spiritual experiences that constitute existence. More like the journey towards a physical, mental and spiritual death. So, why are we here? What is life? What is a soul mate? When are we going to die ? What is beauty ?

What is beauty? 

Beauty lies in the eye of the beholder , according to the Christian Coalition. A statement that was punctual and accurate, a saying that has effected so many souls, a phrase that you would see and hear everywhere . If only it was true. We all know beauty isn't under our skin, its on it. Harry never knew "outer beauty", never in his life has he even had a glimpse of a true allurement . 

Not until this chapter anyway. 

***

Hermione looked at an article a professor wrote , 'Women, the weaker sex' , she sighed and continued to read it :

Women. It's amusing how we are suppose to be unfair when they expect us to kowtow to their every need. They expect to be treated like a lady, yet, they want equality in the world. This should be a familiar phrase for all males out there "You always want to win" , but they do not realize that at that moment they are to bewanting the supposed 'winner. And what about the subject of marriage? what is the point of it? Nothing, completely nothing, it is sentimental, costly, and extremely sappy. How humane! ……

Hermione huffed as she walked towards Professor Guy Gayle's office (He will play a very big role in the upcoming chapters).Professor Guy Gayle sounds like something that came out from an episode of Ally Mcbeal. She abruptly stopped , her eyes danced around the words "Professor Guy Gayle, Head Of Muggle Literature" , she knocked the wooden door politely. A young man exited the room , his head snapped up and Hermione found herself eyeing him. He had light hair, moderately tanned skin, tall and his eyes, his eyes were inevitable. She watched as he walked away, his body decreasing every time he took a step . Hermione shook her head, gaining consciousness . No man has ever made an impact on her, like he had, never had she felt salacity, not in a long time anyway. 

She took a deep breath, letting the air hit her flawless face , she took another breath and continued to knock on the maple door.Knocking harder and harder,frustration overwhelmed her petite body.Sighing , Hermione decided to knock on that door one last time before giving up. As her fist collided with the cold hard wood, the door opened and that same fist met with an old , wrinkly forehead. She gasped:-

"Professor Gayle? Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Professor, I'm so sorry"

"Gayle? I'm not professor Gayle" 

"Oh, shit, he lost his memory. Professor, do you need to go to the apothecary room?" 

"I am not Guy Gayle! and I'm fine"

"Are you sure? No bruisers or bumps , especially on the head?"

"NO! I am not Gayle, I'm old, shortand wrinkly, his blonde, tall and young"

"You mean………"

"Yes, miss what ever your name is, I am not Professor Guy Gayle, I am Professor Howel and you are?"

"Granger , now sir, please excuse me, I have to search for Professor Gayle" she said in a rush. 

"But…" 

And she was off. 

***

Harry landed on the ground with a thump , Melinda Graham , the assistant coach for the English Quidditch smiled at him. He bowed jokingly towards her, her cheeks colored, laughing quietly , he walked towards the male locker room. He removed his shirt in anxiety , wanting a sensual shower and hopefully alone. Someone tapped on his right shoulder, Harry groaned inwardly , turning to face him. Shocked, Harry gasped at the woman standing before him :

"Graham, this is the male locker room and I think your all female" 

"I should hope so but I have something called a coach's right to enter any locker room" 

"naughty" 

She blushed again. 

"I'm here for a reason…."

"Oh, so looking at hot naked guys isn't one?"

"I have a life" 

"Ouch"

"Shut up. Now listen, I'm here because there has been a rumor about you and a certain girl"

"Again? Now who? Cleopatra?"

"Close but not exactly . Hermione Granger" she jostled today's newspaper towards Harry chest.

"Again?" while reading through the front page. 

"Yeah, and it says here you two went somewhere secluded"

"What? The ladies room?"

"Now, who's the naughty one."

"But there's nothing going on"

" That I don't care but this is bad publicity , Harry. I mean, one moment your with that Callista girl and the next moment your back with her. What's going on?"

"It's complicating" he urged to sit down. 

"Well, you better get it right. This is the Premier League , we cant afford to lose more fans" 

"What am I suppose to do then?"

"Settle down, show the public that you are not one of those Casanovas. Feminism is so important nowadays and female fans need to know that your for it. 

"Fine, I'll try" 

"Thank you" 

"But I have no idea how to do this"

"That isn't my problem" 

"And I thought you cared"

"But you thought wrong" And they laughed.

(A/n: That was hard)

***

"Of all the people" Hermione muttered while searching through the corridors. Her head twisted from side to side , eyes fixed on every male that fit his description. She read the article again:

Based on the principles we own , it's of no use for us to get married. Personally , I think that women just want a ring…………………

She felt the rage build up insider her,{Just want a ring! To hell with men}. 

"Interesting" 

Hermione gasped, her eyes were squinting. She whirled around and looked at him . He was beautiful, golden hair with striking blue eyes that could pierce right through your heart, he looks even better . He smiled at her charmingly, almost even seductively. Hermione's rosy lips were half open, touching it barely with her fingers. A part of her wanted to pull his shirt off and kiss his chest, leaving love bites all over but a part of her wanted to just smack that superior smirk off his face. 

{To heaven with men}

"Hello?" 

Hermione shook her head. 

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger , I think I saw….." she said while extending his hand.

He took it "I know who you are. Let me guess, your another member of the faculty who has a misconception for my article"

"Pardon, I'm still studying" 

His face paled slightly while letting go of her hand. 

"Oh" while running his fingers through those golden locks. 

"But I do have a 'misconception' for your article"

He smiled slightly.

"You see, it's true that men usually want to win, it's a chauvinist thing"

"But….." 

"And as for marriage, don't you believe in love?" 

"But…"

"And we don't want men to be at our feet 24 hours a day, it's abating"

"But…"

"We want to be treated lady-like , no doubt but we too are frequently treated as one of the guys"

"Ms. Granger" he whispered while grabbing her shoulders "Listen to me, I know you are a feminist, I'm not against it either but when you read that piece of parchment , don't you have the slightest bit of assessment that it is true?" She stared blankly at him, feeling his touch on her shoulders. He too was mesmerized by her half open lips but too soon realized his fingers gripping firmly on her shoulders. 

"I'm sorry" he murmured. She coughed faintly.

"But it is true"

"What is?"

"What you said"

"About the…."

"The unfairness of women, but men too have their moments" she smiled. He looked at her for a split second until dismissing himself from the gawk. 

"Well, I'm running late"

"Bye" she whispered.

"B…" he said while walking away. 

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck while watching him walk away for the second time. For the only person who ever made that kind of impact on her was……… Harry. As she came to that realization, she thought about him {Harry}, {Oh, shit . Harry!}.

***

Harry searched through the closet in Santa Clause boxers, he looked through his fifteen quidditch robe , all white and red. Chuckling, Harry looked up and down for something suitable to wear. He bent down with his derriere in an up right position , he crawled under some white blouses, then,some pink ones, then , some green ones (God, how many does she need?). A gold glint caught his eyes, he headed towards it. 

He leaned on a wall while removing the contents of the box. Ring. Orb. Moonstone. Don't know what. But as it ended, a fragranced pink letter tied with a golden ribbon appeared. He recognized this, it was when they agreed to move in with each other , well , more like Hermione decided to move in with him. Descending the piece of parchment open, he smelled it , enjoying the fragrance sweep over his face. -:

Dearest , handsomest , kindest Harry,

Would you mind if I moved in with you? Can you believe that Ron and Claudia actually are having a baby without my consent? I mean, I still pay half the rent. The baby will probably make a lot of noise which will cause me deafen me. Just joking. Anyway, you know I love children but I cant really focus on my studies when those little cubby hands reach up to touch me. So, Harry, would you? Please. I know it wouldn't be hard for you to say no , especially to me but I really need this and I know you have enough space. As for you love life, you know it wont be affected. (At that time)I have to go and break the news to Ron. 

Love, 

Hermione.

(How naïve she was)

He heard lamentation of water hit a lustrous marble floor. With his head up and his eyes emended on the bathroom door. Peering in , he gasped quietly at the sight before him. Hermione undressing. He closed his eyes but quickly opened them in anxiety , gulping again and again. She entered the shower with her hands gripped firmly on her towel. She hung the pink towel over a rack near –by. The water hit her upper physique, she brought her hands towards her hair for a rough pony tail. Harry's eyes remained on her , squandering the thought of her luscious body. But why the lurch?. Why that funny , tingly feeling near his gut? He blinked blatantly , knowing that he was watching his best friend shower. 

Psyches ran through his head but he pushed them aside, for he couldn't help but gawk.She rubbed her sides, he quickly closed his eyes, as his eyes begin to open , he whirled around . Walking past the closet and towards the exit , sweat came over his body. He grabbed a glass of water that stood on a table, drinking it enthusiastically. To actually know that he was excited by his best friend was nothing but hard. 

Hermione entered with her towel wrapped around that trim body. Harry's eyes stung at the occurrence , never will he look at her the same way again. He looked at Hermione's perfectly rounded face, in no degree had she been that way. Hermione inched nearer towards him, barely touching the bare skin on his shoulder while whispering "Harry", he shrugged it away. "Harry , what's wrong?" she palmed his chest but he pushed both her hands away. Harry reared towards the study table, a piece of parchment out shone the others with the word 'matrimony' bolded. 

Matrimony. 

A/N: I haven't had this beta read yet, heck, even the last chapter wasn't but I need someone to so, people help!. 


End file.
